Core A - Administrative A. AIMS A.1. OVERALL AIM The Administrative Core has as its major aim to provide the base structure for fluent Peru TMRC Program activities, including ensuring timely and appropriate management of funds and resources, and development of fluent communication systems, among other duties. This core will be set at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia to administer the grant itself and obtain subcontracts with four US and one UK institutions. The administrative core will do all purchasing, travel payrolls of this project and facilitate the carrying out of the scientific projects that form the research arm of the project. A.2. SPECIFIC AIMS A.2.1. To provide, coordinate and supervise the administrative and financial management of the grant, including: - Account supervision and reconciling, including to maintain financial data bases for each project - Personnel management for the Components and Cores - Timely procurement of supplies and equipment - Updated inventory of equipment and supplies - Coordination of all travel and meetings, including travel and lodging of consultants when in Peru A.2.2. To ensure regular and fluent communication at all program levels, including appropriate coordination of multi-site activities. A.2.3. To supervise legal and ethical aspects of research, including IRB applications and annual renewals. A.2.4. To identify training needs for researchers and procure appropriate training. A.2.5. To facilitate the dissemination of the information produced in the TMRC.